


it’s too cold outside (for angels to fly)

by saiki_chan



Series: danganronpa vr au [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Suicidal Komaeda Nagito, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, characters might be OOC, worried hajime hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiki_chan/pseuds/saiki_chan
Summary: nagito likes the snow, hajime doesn’t think he should like it that much⚠️suicide attempt⚠️please read at your own risk
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: danganronpa vr au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Danganronpa or any of its characters 
> 
> If suicide attempts of suicidal thoughts trigger you please read at your own risk.

why was nagito lying on the ground in the snow? well, to anyone else, he would say he just enjoys the snow. he thinks it’s pretty and he wants to feel it, _stare _at it.__

__but to _himself _in his own head. he could admit, he wanted to die. after the killing game, hajime and him had got together, and hajime was trying to help him get better.___ _

____he always would act like he was getting better, for hajime’s sake. he didn’t want to burden hajime with his stupid problems. _shitty trash like me doesn’t deserve someone like hajime. _____ _ _

______that was a thought that ran through his head a lot. no matter how much hajime told him that he loved him, cared about, didn’t want to lose him. his mind wouldn’t let him believe hajime was telling the truth._ _ _ _ _ _

______he wasn’t sure how long he’d been out here, long enough for almost his whole body to go numb, though. and he only hoped that he would fall asleep or pass out soon enough._ _ _ _ _ _

______he closed his eyes, hoping to speed up the process._ _ _ _ _ _

______he drifted..._ _ _ _ _ _

______further..._ _ _ _ _ _

______and further..._ _ _ _ _ _

______he definitely has hypothermia by now. not like he cared, he was planning to die here. as his mind wandered he realized he should have taken some type of pills, maybe _melatonin _at least.___ _ _ _ _ _

________but he hadn’t thought of that. this wasn’t really planned that well. he just came out here to the park, a spur of the moment decision. hajime had went to bed early, nagito had assured him he’d be there soon too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________but..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________he lied. of course he lied, he’s such worthless trash. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________**_worthless stupid trash, can’t even say goodbye to your boyfriend. the only one who at least pretends to give you the love and kindness you’ve always desired. _ ****__**__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

he wondered if hajime would care. probably not, hajime just pitied him. he pitied the _disgusting human nagito was. _he didn’t really love him, he couldn’t, no one could.__

nagito slowly felt himself drifting more and more. he had stopped shivering quite a while ago. even if someone found him, no ambulances or cars could get through the snow without a good but of struggling. 

his eyes were closed now. _when had he done that? he didn’t remember. _he was okay with it. he felt the sleepiness seeping deep into his bones.__

__he sighed in contentedness as he let himself drift away completely._ _

__**_goodbye hajime, thank you for at least pretending to love me. sorry i had to go, i love you._**_ _

just before he left, he could’ve sworn he heard a shout of his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is the next chapter. 
> 
> i don’t own danganronpa or any of the characters

hajime was practically in hysterics. he didn’t know where nagito went. _he didn’t know where nagito was. _he wasn’t _anywhere _in the house, he left his phone, and his winter coat was still up on the coat rack.____

____to think that nagito would’ve went out in this weather in just a t-shirt and light jacket sent a chill up hajime’s spine._ _ _ _

____he made an executive decision, grabbed his winter coat and phone, and headed out the door of their shared house to look for komaeda._ _ _ _

____he had searched around the length of the whole tiny house, and a few small alleys and places beside it, when it hit him. and idea, no a _hint. _____ _ _

______nagito had always been talking about how he liked the park close to their house, the one with the fountain. hajime’s hands shuffled for his phone, almost dropping it on the icy sidewalk, as he tried desperately to find directions to the park. _finally _, after him almost throwing his phone in frustration at the slowness of it, it showed where it was.___ _ _ _ _ _

________a ten minute walk from where he currently was, _hajime hoped he could make it in less time than that. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and ran off in the direction of the park._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________when he got there he was out of breath, he stopped for a moment to catch it. his hot puffs of breath visible against the harsh and frigid air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________once he had it back, he broke. _”nagito!” _he shouted. _”n-nagito, please!”____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________he ran all throughout the park, probably appearing like a madman to others, even though there were no others. hoping to find nagito, sitting on a park bench and smiling at him for sounding so stupid screaming his name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________that’s what he wanted, what he hoped for. _but he didn’t get it.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________instead, when he was _this _close to losing his _shit _. he saw a jacket near a bush, it’s dark green color in stark contrast against the pale white snow._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**__**___no... _  
_no...please. _______ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

he stumbled over to the jacket, clumsy like a baby deer first learning to walk. hoping, oh he wanted to believe _so much _that nagito wasn’t attached to the coat on the ground.__

__but again, he didn’t get wanted he hoped he would. it seemed to be the theme of the night. he stared down at nagito’s pale, _pale _, ** _limp _ **body.**__**___ _

his knees buckled as he let himself fall down, sitting on his heels. his hand shook as he reached it out to his boyfriend, too afraid to touch him just yet. just in case he broke him, just in case he’s... 

_no _  
_NO! _____

there’s no _fucking _way he’s dead! he wanted to reason with the emotional part of his mind, but even the reasonable side was hesitant to disagree this time.__

__he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead, h̴͉̊̆̀͐́́̋̾͒ȩ̴̛̠͕̬̹̺̈́̇̒̒͛̏͛̍̄̀̌̒̕’̷̛̟̰̗̟͚̮̫̤̾̏̈́̆̓̂̈́͜s̶̝̦̼̞̆̿̃́̄͜ ̴̠͉̳̙̫͇̥̌̐̋̏̈͐̓̈́̀̾d̵̛͕̯̹̳̟͖̥̟͉̿̐̿̈́̃̄̏̑͗́̊̈́̕e̵͙̩̪͔͙̺͙͒̔̈́̾̇̉͠a̸̲͛̒ͅd̷̨̨͎̘̙͔͓͚͓͇̅̀̓̐̍̆̐̀̆̃̌̎͝,̵̭̝̗̖̈́͒̆̃ ̴̱̠͎̔́̏̅̅͜h̷̼͉̗̳̒̚͠ͅë̴̛̥̤̞̥̤͎̼̫̮̠̜̹̲̗́̓̀̅̾̕ͅ’̴̦̺̠̠̖͛̃̎̾͘s̸̤͓̪͎̪̗̅͛̀̃͒̅͋͋͛̑̋͆͝ ̶̡̖͓̳͈̗͔͔̝̯͉̗̘͆̒̀̏͌̄̽͛͘̚͝d̸̼̬̠̻̲͙̩̀̏͂̓͆̌̾͜ͅe̶̛̮͍̯͚̟̍̂͋͗̑̌́͜͝a̴̛̺̟̭͑̀̿̄̀̐̔̄͠͠ͅd̵̡̪̙̗̱͙̯̪̺͈̩̗̣͔̔̽͝ͅ,̶̛̟͔̦͔̞͗ ̵̠̠̱͔͋̌̕͘h̶̡̨͚̼̗͚̠̤̪̔̑͒̊͆̔͆̂͂̊̇̒̾ę̸̢̡̠͈͂͛̌̐̈́̓́’̴̧̩̮̞̜͍̋̑͋̕s̷̢̧͉̘̬͉̹͆̂͆̀͆͆̑͛̿̌͊̂̚̚͝ ̴̠͇͍̫̫̺͂̈́͛̓̐̕d̴̫̫̑ę̸̨̦͈̼͎͓͙̰͎̹̈́̈́͋͌̐́̆̓̑̈́͑͆̕͘̚͜å̸̡̨͚̫̥͈͎̦͙̦̳͍͓͈̺̾͊ḏ̵̺̖͙̗̰͍͉̯̗̠͇̣͚͓̔̂̉͋̌,̶̦͚̝̤̣̭̐̽͋͌̆̊̊̚͘͜ ̷̧̣̬̝̼͉͛͑̐͐̾̉̓̊̏̇̅͗̓̉̍͜ḩ̶͍̗͕̠͊̂̏͊̒͊͛͊͋̃̆͘͝ẻ̵̝̗͊̍̐̚͜’̷̨̗͍̯̳̦͈̗̩̰̜̀͛̾̽̏̚͝͝ͅs̷̯͉̃̄̀̆̍̏̓͝ ̷̢̨̗̘̺̺̦̮̮̊̈́̽̇̑̆̈́̀̔̕̚͝d̴̛͖̩̥̖̠͖̦͚́̐͊͌̑̚ẽ̸̜̣̱͓̥͎a̴̢͙̥̟͍̳͔͔̒͛̂͋̈̈͂̀͝d̴̛͍͉̥̲̭̣͙̹̺͉̫̑̒͊̀͆̅̑̌̎̕͜,̵̞͊̃̅͌͊̆͌͊̍̇ ̴̧̥̭̪̲̺̰̽͊̾͛̓͆̓̀̕͠ḥ̵̬̗͎͑̇̉̾͋̾̔͘͝e̴̡͉̯̼͚̗̊̽͛͊̕͝’̴̡̢̖̙̝͖̹͉͕͙̣̫̫̫̓̓͋̀̑͛́̋̐̊̀s̸̳͔̮̯̱̲̬̲͓̺͌͛͗̓̆̒̀͘̕̕͝͝ ̴͉̥͕͊̀̑̔͋͒̉̇̒͋̚ͅd̴̡̧͎̪̰̗̜̬̙̂̄̿̈́͐͊̎̈ȅ̶̡̧̤̭͉̲̘̘̘̳̬͍͚̭̄̈́͛̍̆̑̽̉̽ͅà̴̡̧̙͍̟̼̠͉̘̫͓̣͎̥̻̒͘͠d̶̛̮̲̔̂̐̐͛͆̕͝͝͠͝._ _

__d̵̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̛̛̠̗̣̝̯̲̺̰̖͙̠͈̻̼̳̼̪̤͇͚̖͉̙̲͈̩̪̺̜̦̞͍̣͇͉͚͚̞͖̹̩̞̺̮̦̳̲̭̜̖̤̜̞̟͔̠̮̜͚̠̩̼̻̖̤̘͕̺̘̙̹̼̱̱͉̲͙͚͇͖̳͉͓̩̼̠̺̬̭̦͓̰̹͚̳͓̤̟̙̺̣͍͇̲̜̮̺̩͇̲͇̓̃̽́͑͗͛̊̅̓̍̓͂̔́̊̀̀͐̀̒̋́̄̌̀̎́́̀̓̈́͆̈́̎̈̈̉̒̎̽̽͊͒͌̿̽̓̀̄̈̌͐͌̽͆͒̔̒̂̏̏̽̔̽̐̋̉̌͗̐̇̈́̐̃̏̊̏͌͆́̀̽̓̈́͐̓́̊̄͊̉̈́̍͛͊̓̎̽̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅe̴̡̢̨̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̫̗̼̗̜̘̩̥̬̩̙͇̬̜̜̞̝͎̖͇͍̹̖̰̹̗̠͕͎͖̱̠͇͔̤̰͙̰̟̘̲̰͚̩̱̜̓̇̋͑̋́̏̊̉̇̎̾̾̑̉̓͑̇̍̽̓̃̄̄̿̽̎͂́̄̀̊̀̈͗͛͒̒̓̄̌̈̐̄͑͛̓̓́̀͐̆̊̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅà̴̧̧̨̡̛̛̝̠̭̼͍̼͎̘̳̫͉̥̲̯̖̟̜̘̻̽͌͗̀̓̈͗̀̑͑́̊̂̈̒̀́̍͐͂͋̑̽͐̉̎̐̓͆̍̄͐̆͒͛̀̑͊̈́̐̾́̈́͆̇̐̍͒̍͑̀̈́̋̊̽̇͛̾̓̋̃̉̍͒͊̋͛̂̉͛̽̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̕͝d̸̢̡̧̧̧̢̧̧̰̫̠̜̭̥͕̪̣̦̳̰̝̯̥͍̹̺̫͇̭͇̞̝̭̳̞͍͙̲̖̲̤̗̮̥̣̙̖̟̺͈̰̺̭̜͎̺̱̣̱̙̦̜̟̤̳̞͇̮̣͍̪̫̙̻̺̩̈́͘͘͜ͅͅͅͅ_ _

__d̵̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̛̛̠̗̣̝̯̲̺̰̖͙̠͈̻̼̳̼̪̤͇͚̖͉̙̲͈̩̪̺̜̦̞͍̣͇͉͚͚̞͖̹̩̞̺̮̦̳̲̭̜̖̤̜̞̟͔̠̮̜͚̠̩̼̻̖̤̘͕̺̘̙̹̼̱̱͉̲͙͚͇͖̳͉͓̩̼̠̺̬̭̦͓̰̹͚̳͓̤̟̙̺̣͍͇̲̜̮̺̩͇̲͇̓̃̽́͑͗͛̊̅̓̍̓͂̔́̊̀̀͐̀̒̋́̄̌̀̎́́̀̓̈́͆̈́̎̈̈̉̒̎̽̽͊͒͌̿̽̓̀̄̈̌͐͌̽͆͒̔̒̂̏̏̽̔̽̐̋̉̌͗̐̇̈́̐̃̏̊̏͌͆́̀̽̓̈́͐̓́̊̄͊̉̈́̍͛͊̓̎̽̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅe̴̡̢̨̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̫̗̼̗̜̘̩̥̬̩̙͇̬̜̜̞̝͎̖͇͍̹̖̰̹̗̠͕͎͖̱̠͇͔̤̰͙̰̟̘̲̰͚̩̱̜̓̇̋͑̋́̏̊̉̇̎̾̾̑̉̓͑̇̍̽̓̃̄̄̿̽̎͂́̄̀̊̀̈͗͛͒̒̓̄̌̈̐̄͑͛̓̓́̀͐̆̊̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅà̴̧̧̨̡̛̛̝̠̭̼͍̼͎̘̳̫͉̥̲̯̖̟̜̘̻̽͌͗̀̓̈͗̀̑͑́̊̂̈̒̀́̍͐͂͋̑̽͐̉̎̐̓͆̍̄͐̆͒͛̀̑͊̈́̐̾́̈́͆̇̐̍͒̍͑̀̈́̋̊̽̇͛̾̓̋̃̉̍͒͊̋͛̂̉͛̽̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̕͝d̸̢̡̧̧̧̢̧̧̰̫̠̜̭̥͕̪̣̦̳̰̝̯̥͍̹̺̫͇̭͇̞̝̭̳̞͍͙̲̖̲̤̗̮̥̣̙̖̟̺͈̰̺̭̜͎̺̱̣̱̙̦̜̟̤̳̞͇̮̣͍̪̫̙̻̺̩̈́͘͘͜ͅͅͅͅ_ _

__d̵̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̛̛̠̗̣̝̯̲̺̰̖͙̠͈̻̼̳̼̪̤͇͚̖͉̙̲͈̩̪̺̜̦̞͍̣͇͉͚͚̞͖̹̩̞̺̮̦̳̲̭̜̖̤̜̞̟͔̠̮̜͚̠̩̼̻̖̤̘͕̺̘̙̹̼̱̱͉̲͙͚͇͖̳͉͓̩̼̠̺̬̭̦͓̰̹͚̳͓̤̟̙̺̣͍͇̲̜̮̺̩͇̲͇̓̃̽́͑͗͛̊̅̓̍̓͂̔́̊̀̀͐̀̒̋́̄̌̀̎́́̀̓̈́͆̈́̎̈̈̉̒̎̽̽͊͒͌̿̽̓̀̄̈̌͐͌̽͆͒̔̒̂̏̏̽̔̽̐̋̉̌͗̐̇̈́̐̃̏̊̏͌͆́̀̽̓̈́͐̓́̊̄͊̉̈́̍͛͊̓̎̽̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅe̴̡̢̨̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̫̗̼̗̜̘̩̥̬̩̙͇̬̜̜̞̝͎̖͇͍̹̖̰̹̗̠͕͎͖̱̠͇͔̤̰͙̰̟̘̲̰͚̩̱̜̓̇̋͑̋́̏̊̉̇̎̾̾̑̉̓͑̇̍̽̓̃̄̄̿̽̎͂́̄̀̊̀̈͗͛͒̒̓̄̌̈̐̄͑͛̓̓́̀͐̆̊̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅà̴̧̧̨̡̛̛̝̠̭̼͍̼͎̘̳̫͉̥̲̯̖̟̜̘̻̽͌͗̀̓̈͗̀̑͑́̊̂̈̒̀́̍͐͂͋̑̽͐̉̎̐̓͆̍̄͐̆͒͛̀̑͊̈́̐̾́̈́͆̇̐̍͒̍͑̀̈́̋̊̽̇͛̾̓̋̃̉̍͒͊̋͛̂̉͛̽̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̕͝d̸̢̡̧̧̧̢̧̧̰̫̠̜̭̥͕̪̣̦̳̰̝̯̥͍̹̺̫͇̭͇̞̝̭̳̞͍͙̲̖̲̤̗̮̥̣̙̖̟̺͈̰̺̭̜͎̺̱̣̱̙̦̜̟̤̳̞͇̮̣͍̪̫̙̻̺̩̈́͘͘͜ͅͅͅͅ_ _

__h̺̯͙̙̪͋̃͌́͊̿ͅȇ̢̠̲͖̤̻̟̙̦̯̊͛̏͛̏̂̽͒̇̀̿̀͢ͅͅ’̛̲̱̦͚͖̟̲̝̘̤̒̋̽̑̈́̄͆̇͟͢͠͠͡s͉̯̝̮͖̓͛͋̀̒ ̧̡̛̜̪̪͕̣͔̝̟̬͉͕̘̮̏̋̄̎͗́̓̃̓̈́̀̐̈̊̒̀́̂͟͜͟͟ǧ̡͇̞̪̘͉͉̯̟̟̯͕̓̊̄̋͐̓̚͘̕͠͝͡ͅo̡͔̯̯̱̠̤̠̺͈͕̼̹̟̼͍̾̈͒͑̽͂̔́̉̀̍͆̒̐͛̔͒͟ņ̨̣͕̤̙͓̭̜̀̈́͊̈́͆̈́̑̓͆ȩ̠̭̞̩͙͇̘̮̖̂́̿͑͊͊͆̚͘̚_ _

__h̺̯͙̙̪͋̃͌́͊̿ͅȇ̢̠̲͖̤̻̟̙̦̯̊͛̏͛̏̂̽͒̇̀̿̀͢ͅͅ’̛̲̱̦͚͖̟̲̝̘̤̒̋̽̑̈́̄͆̇͟͢͠͠͡s͉̯̝̮͖̓͛͋̀̒ ̧̡̛̜̪̪͕̣͔̝̟̬͉͕̘̮̏̋̄̎͗́̓̃̓̈́̀̐̈̊̒̀́̂͟͜͟͟ǧ̡͇̞̪̘͉͉̯̟̟̯͕̓̊̄̋͐̓̚͘̕͠͝͡ͅo̡͔̯̯̱̠̤̠̺͈͕̼̹̟̼͍̾̈͒͑̽͂̔́̉̀̍͆̒̐͛̔͒͟ņ̨̣͕̤̙͓̭̜̀̈́͊̈́͆̈́̑̓͆e_ _

__**STOP STOP STOP ******_ _

__he snapped out of his panic, he had been hyperventilating, in front of nagito’s dead-_ _

__..._ _

__..._ _

___wait...__ _

___he- hajime didn’t- he never even his pulse or breathing. a breath of relief ran through him as he grasped komadea’s tiny, cold wrist. _ice cold ____ _ _

_so cold that he could feel a pulse.. except for... he did have a pulse._

__he had a pulse_ _

_nagito had a _pulse ____

nagito was _alive ___

he wasn’t _dead ___

he was breathing, shallowly, for gods sake! he had a pulse and was breathing, and hajime was about to lose it because he _thought _he was dead. without even checking. he wanted to slap himself in the fucking face.__

__but he had to stay focused, the snow was too thick to take drive him to a hospital, or even call an ambulance. _hell _, even _hajime _walked here instead of taking the car._____ _

___even though he wasn’t a doctor, or anything close, he had enough common sense to know that nagito probably _shouldn’t _be asleep. he would have to ask nagito why he was out here in the first place later, _if _no ** _when _ **he got better.**__**_____ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i promised fluff last time but i _promise _there will be fluff in the next chapter... maybe.__

**Author's Note:**

> woah ok, promise i’ll try to finish the next chapter soon. there will be more fluff in it :)


End file.
